Welcome To Ninjago, Alizah
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Just a little one shot of Alizah coming in for the first time
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome To Ninjago, Alizah**

Disclaimer: Jeanette, and Alizah are mine!

XxXxXxXx

 **As asked, he's a one-shot of Jeanette bringing Alizah into the world**

XxXxXxXxX

Inside Ninjago's hospital's waiting room. Jay is sitting in a chair and holding a bag of ice to his eye after Jeanette decked him for letting go of her wheelchair and she'd sailed all the way down the hall, she would've went down a flight of stairs if Cole hadn't grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. Cole and Kai were pacing in two different directions, Nya watched as her two favorite boys paced, and Zane was looking through a magazine.

The elevator doors opens from the hall to reveal Cyrus Borg and Lloyd. The two hurried over to the waiting room. Lloyd right away saw Jay.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" The blonde asked, looking at Jay with a frown. Nya, and Zane turned to the two new arrivals as Cole and Kai ran into each other.

"Your wife decked me." Jay answered with a grumble as moved the ice pack away from his cheek, so he could rub it with his free hand.

"Jeanette's in that much pain?" Borg asked.

"No." Zane shook his head. "Jay let go of the wheelchair Jeanette had been using."

"Jeanette in a wheelchair?" Borg asked with a frown.

"She couldn't walk when we got close to the hospital." Nya explained. "When Kai asked her why. She bit his head off."

"Again." Cole grinned, remembering when Jeanette had yelled at Kai while they were in the First Realm. "Anyway, Jay had been pushing the wheelchair and running down the hall, when they reached the front desk, he let go and Jen went flying down the hall."

Lloyd shook his head. "Sounds a lot like Jen." He moved over to the wall, and grabbed the phone.

As he did that, Borg wheeled himself over to one of the windows to look out, but he turned when he heard the double doors open.

"Come on Doctor Borg." Lloyd said as he stood by the now, one of the open doors.

XxXxXxXxXx

" _I WANT THE MAN WHO DID THIS TO MEEEE_!" Jeanette's voice screamed from down the hall.

Lloyd paused in walking. "Uh oh." He gulped, and Borg patted his back.

"That's you, Green Ninja!" He smiled.

"But, but, but, but I'm not gonna come out alive when I do." Lloyd protested. "I'd rather face the Overlord or my father's evil self again."

"It's the drug's my boy." Borg said gently, before pushing him forward.

XxXxXxXx

In the delevery room, Jeanette laid on the bed. Misako next to her as she held Jeanette's hand.

"I can't have this baby without Lloyd!" Jeanette cried, as Miasko gently patted her forehead with a damp cloth.

"But your daughter _is_." The elder said gently.

"It's time to push." The doctor said, and Jeanette shook her head franticly.

"No, no, no!" She protested. "I."-

The door suddenly opened, and Lloyd stumbled into the room, Borg behind him.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Lloyd hurried up to the bed.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Jeanette screamed, then winced and rubbed her stomach as Misako grabbed Lloyd's arm and pulled him into the chair she had just stood up from.

"Where have you been?" She asked. "No doesn't matter." She quickly said as she pushed her son down into the chair.

"Wait." The doctor frowned as he looked at Lloyd. "You're the Green Ninja." He with with amazement, looking at Lloyd.

"Not to be rude doctor." Jeanette started as she grabbed Lloyd's hand. "But ... _DO YOUR JOB AND GET THIS KID OUT OF ME_!"

XxXxXxXxXx

A little while later, Jeanette screamed out as she pushed, and held Lloyd's hand tightly. She sighed heavily as she fell back onto the bed, and Misako who was on the other side of the bed gently patted Jeanette's forehead with a damp cloth.

"Ok, last push." The doctor said.

"I can't." Jeanette cried.

"Yes, you can Jenny." Lloyd encouraged, then winced as his wife tightened her hold on his hand. "Ow, ow, ow."

Jeanette's screams were soon laced with a baby's cries, and Jeanette laned back with a heavy sigh as the doctor cleaned the baby up.

Lloyd smiled as the little bundle in a pink baby blanket was placed in his arms, the little girl slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at the blonde.

"Isn't she cute?" Jeanette asked with a smile as she sat in the bed, looking warn out.

"Not just cute." Lloyd smiled as he perched himself on the side of the bed with the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

"Oh, Lloyd." Misako smiled as he gently handed her the bundle. "Now you know what's like when I gave birth to you."

"Congrats you two." Borg smiled, looking at both new parents. "You got a name yet?"

"Alizah." Jeanette smiled. "Alizah Kipling."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. It's a two parter! Just a little on the last part. I hope this answers some questions, if it doesn't I'll answer as best I can in Season 10**

XxXxXxXx

Kai was the first to hold baby Alizah. "Wow, she's so cute." He smiled at the baby who just looked up at him with her big green eyes. "Green eyes." He grinned as he looked up towards Lloyd, who was leaning back on the couch. "Just like you Lloyd."

"I just wish Uncle Wu was here." The blonde said sadly.

"I like to believe he's just lost." Jeanette smiled as she rested in her hospital bed. Kai nodded.

"Yeah! He's still out there." The fire Ninja agreed. "We just don't know where or when he is." He said as he continued to hold the baby.

"Lloyd." Jeanette turned to him. "You wanna tell him?"

Lloyd sat up on the couch, as Kai frowned.

"Tell me what?" The red Ninja asked.

"Kai, we want you to be Alizah's Godfather." Lloyd revealed, and Kai stared at him then looked down at the baby who was coeing up at him, then looked to Jeanette.

"Wow, guys." The burnette breathed. "I, I'm honored." He did, he felt really touched that they'd included him. "I'll take that title with pride!"

XxXxXxXx

"Oooh!" Nya cooed as she held Alizah, Cole was looking over her shoulder. "She's so cute!"

"Like a little doll." Cole grinned, he paused as he looked over to Jeanette. "Why Kipling?"

"Everyone needs a middle name." The girl on the bed smiled.

Lloyd laughed at the look on Cole's face.

"Right." The Earth Ninja agreed, with a little squeak and Nya rolled her eyes.

"Nya." Jeanette started the water Ninja gently and carefully handed the baby to an unsure Cole. "We want you to be Alizah's Godmother."

Nya gasped. "Me?"

"Yeah." Jeanette nods, as Lloyd helps Cole. "We're positive."

Nya smiled, and quickly hugged her friend. "I'm honored! Thank you!" A tear slid down the water Ninja's cheek.

XxXxXxXx

Soon Jay, Zane, and PIXAL had gotten turns to come in and get to see and visit with the baby. Jeanette apologized to Jay for decking him, and he accepted.

And soon it was time for everyone to leave to let the Garmadon family have a little peace and quiet.

"I hope Nya isn't gonna want one." Cole whispered to Jay as the team stood in the elevator. "Kai will have my head if that happens."

XxXxX

 **End of the two parter!**


End file.
